Wutai, My home
by Charfire
Summary: Vincent, with an invite from Yuffie, returns home to Wutai after the defeat of Sepheroth. In a world recovering from near apocalyps, is it possible to re-discover yourself, or will the demons win over?


**Recovery**

"Well that's it I suppose. We killed Sepheroth, and Jenova, and stopped the Meteor." Cloud scratched the back of his head. "What do you guys want to do now?" He scanned the mixed group of people that stood with him on the bridge of the _Highwind_. They had come together for a common cause, to save the planet. Now it looked like that was done, and they had lives to pick up again. "I think I am going to go to Midgar, to help the survivors and begin recovery work." Tifa calmly said. "I think maybe its time we headed home, to help everyone recover." Nods of agreement met this idea. "Marleen and I will go to Coral, its not much, but it's still home, and there's much I need to make up to them." Barret looked around. "Don't get my wrong, this has been one !#% trip! Nanaki looked up from where he had been staring at the floor. "It is time for me to return to Cosmo Canyon, I have duties there that I must return to, and the Huge materia to guard. I have grown much since we first met. I thank you for allowing me to come with you all." "Think nothing of it" Tifa said as she gave Nanaki a hug. "We are honored to have you along." He gave a wolfish grin. "No doubt in my mind where I am going, I am headed back to Rocket town. Can't trust Shera to run things without me. Besides, I am going to build another !#% Rocket!" Cid said with a laugh. "I am going to retire!" everyone looked at Cait Sith. "What? I am going to retire this toy body. I've already gotten preparations started on the reconstruction or Midgar. I was an employee of ShinRa you know. I have lots of connections still that may prove helpful. I'd like to help Tifa, and Cloud? I assume your going to Midgar?" Cloud nodded. "Of course." Tifa smiled. "Well than, you'll finally get to meet Reeves the man!" "Thank you Reeves, your help will be greatly appreciated." Tifa said with a nod. "What about you Yuffie?" The Ninja stood up from where she had been crouching. "Anywhere off this blasted Airship! I am tired of being sick al the time! Although…" She said with a sly look. "If you gave me your materia, I could return home."  
"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Oh fine! Be that way!" Yuffie said as she stamped her foot. "Just take me home then…Urp!" Yuffie crouched back down, hand over her mouth. Cloud scanned the group, his eyes coming to rest of their most silent and mysterious member. Vincent stood far to the back, arms folded across his chest, staring at nothing in particular. "And what will you do Vincent? Anywhere you want us to drop you off?" Vincent's eyes flickered over to the group and then back to there previous position. "…Anywhere is fine." There was awkward silence that followed. Surprisingly it was Yuffie who broke it. "Why don't you come home then?" All eyes turned to the airsick ninja on the floor, even Vincent's. Under such scrutiny, she secretly regretted speaking up, but forced herself to go on. "Your from Wutai right? Well, you look like you are…Why don't you come back…Wutai will always welcome its lost back…" She ducked her head as her face went red. 'Why did they have to stare at her like that?' she was greeted with long silence before Vincent finally spoke. "…It does not matter to me where I am dropped off." Yuffie looked at Cid. "Two for Wutai please."

The first thing Yuffie did when they were dropped off was to simultaneously hug the ground and wave goodbye. They had all promised to keep in touch via the PHS incase there was more trouble to be had. But so far, it appeared that the only thing left was to recover. After a few minutes, they began their trek to Wutai. The place hadn't changes much since Yuffie's last visit, but to Vincent, who remembered what it had been like before the war, the place was significantly different. Yuffie was some distance ahead before she realized that Vincent had stopped. She spun around and called out to him. "Hey Vinny! Why'd you stop?" She looked in the direction of his gaze. "Oh, is how you remember it?" she said as she came running up. "No…it's…smaller." Yuffie gazed at her hometown. "Once I heard it was big, and proud, but then the war came. We didn't fare so well, many were lost defending their homes. But you know? If you look over there, you can see that that there are new buildings going up. It's like everywhere else, recovering." They started walking again.

Chekhov looked up from where she was sweeping the pagoda steps. "Leviathin forbid! The terrors back!" she screamed before running into the pagoda. "It's good to be home." Yuffie said as she skipped into the pagoda. Vincent mearly shook his head and followed her inside.


End file.
